The Complete Series 18
The Complete Series 18 is a two-disc UK DVD set containing all twenty-six episodes from the eighteenth series. A bonus disc of Dinos and Discoveries is included for the last six episodes of the series. Description Thomas and his friends return in the Complete Series 18, with all episodes together on DVD for the first time! Thomas and Duncan handle some very grumpy passengers, while Salty's spooky story has the engines running scared. Bill and Ben are up to mischief once again, Annie and Clarabel encounter high-speed adventures and Spencer is delighted to pick up a very important passenger from the mainland! Then it's a race against time when the engines work together to clear the snow from the tracks in time for Christmas. Join Thomas and his friends with more fun adventures! Introducing new friends Gator, Timothy, Marion, Reg and Samson Episodes Disc 1 # Old Reliable Edward # Not So Slow Coaches # Flatbeds of Fear # Disappearing Diesels # Signals Crossed # Toad's Adventure # Duck in the Water # Duck and the Slip Coaches # Thomas the Quarry Engine # Thomas and the Emergency Cable # Duncan the Humbug # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger # Last Train for Christmas # The Perfect Gift # Marion and the Pipe # Missing Gator # No Steam Without Coal # Spencer's VIP # Long Lost Friend # Toad's Bright Idea Disc 2 # Marion and the Dinosaurs # Millie and the Volcano # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck # Samson at Your Service # Emily Saves the World # Samson Sent for Scrap Song * Engine Roll Call Bonus Features Dinos and Discoveries Bonus Disc * Calling All Engines! - Diesel and Caitlin * Mr. Perkin's Storytime - Edward and Gordon * The Earl's Quiz - Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Mr. Perkins' Postcards - The Shunting Yard * Who's That Engine - Gordon * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "Who's That Engine?") Trivia * The iTunes release does not feature the episodes from Dinos and Discoveries just like the Season 18 (Digital Download) in the US. * This is the first UK complete season DVD by Mattel Creations. * Due to the bonus disc, this is the first UK complete season DVD to include bonus features. * The DVD features the Journey Beyond Sodor trailer. * This is the first DVD to feature a disc from a previous DVD release. Goofs * In the episode selection, a scene from Marion and the Pipe is used for Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger. * The DVD description said both Thomas and Duncan had to handle a grumpy passenger, when it was really only Duncan. * Because the Dinos and Discoveries bonus disc still had its old advertisements such as the one for The Adventure Begins, the trailer said that the special was coming soon when it was already released two years ago when The Complete Series 18 was released. * The Dinos and Discoveries bonus disc was said to have run for 60 minutes, but it actually ran for 70 minutes because the episodes are paired with the bonus features. Gallery DVD/Digital Download File:TheCompleteEighteenthSeries.jpg|DVD front cover File:TheCompleteSeries18DVDCoverSpine.jpg|Spine File:TheCompleteSeries18DVDbackcover.jpg|Back cover File:TheCompleteSeries18DVDdisc.jpg|Disc File:Dinos&DiscoveriesBonusDisc.jpg|Dinos and Discoveries bonus disc File:TheCompleteSeries18iTunesCover.jpg|UK iTunes cover File:Series18FrenchiTunesCover.jpg|French iTunes cover File:TheCompleteSeries18AmazonCover.jpg|Amazon cover DVD Menus File:TheCompleteSeries18titlecard.png|Title card File:TheCompleteSeries18mainmenu.png|Main menu File:TheCompleteSeries18episodesselectionmenu1.png|Episode selection File:TheCompleteSeries18episodesselectionmenu2.png File:TheCompleteSeries18episodesselectionmenu3.png File:TheCompleteSeries18episodesselectionmenu4.png File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)titlecard.png|Bonus disc title card File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Bonus disc main menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|Bonus disc spisode selection menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus disc bonus features menu File:DinosandDiscoveries(UKDVD)reallyusefulcertificatescreen.png|Bonus disc Really useful certificate screen Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases